Moi, Harry Potter
by Chapelier
Summary: Je suis Harry Potter. La classe, hein ? En fait non, parce que je suis Harry Potter à cause d'une connerie, et que c'est le début d'une vie de merde pour moi. Adieu petite vie simple et tranquille, bonjour aventure et coups foireux en tous genres !
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer **: Ceci appartient à son altesse J.K Rowling ! Non, juste l'histoire de base en fait. Et le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais CE Harry Potter, si on oublie le nom, il est à moi ! MUAHAHAHAHahah..ah..ah… *tousse* Hum…

**Rating** : T (je ne sais pas quelle tournure prendra l'histoire, sinon c'est pour le langage)

ATTENTION, ENORME SPOIL ! (du début à la fin en fait)

**NA** :

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

… Oui, me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas morte dans un coin perdu de la galaxie ! Je dis ça, car comme certain(e)s s'étaient intéressé(e)s à ma première fanfiction… Ils ont dû se poser des questions en voyant la suite ne jamais venir…

…. On va dire que les facteurs santé, scolaire, temporel et spatial n'étaient malheureusement pas avec moi… Ben ouais, je ne suis pas le Docteur malheureusement…

Vous allez me dire, « mais pourquoi ne continues-tu donc pas cette fameuse fanfiction qui n'est qu'à peine commencée et que des personnes n'attendent plus depuis tout ce temps ? ». Eh bien je vous répondrai : euh… Parce qu'elle demande de réfléchir et de se torturer les neurones pour décortiquer l'esprit tortueux de notre ami… (lequel ami ? Ah ! Allez donc voir cette fanfiction pour savoir ) Ouais, je sais, c'est nul de toute façon, il y a rien dedans… 'fin bref)

… Vous arrivez encore à me suivre ? (je vois des gens perdus au loin. Ah, ils cherchent d'autres fanfictions ?)

Bon, je vais juste vous prévenir que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup plus de temps au jour d'aujourd'hui. Car je suis dans une prépa d'art ! Et l'art, contrairement à ce que peuvent croire certains, ça prend du temps ! Beaucoup de temps ! On bosse dur et longtemps ! Mais ne débutons pas un débat sur ce sujet inintéressant.

Je vous présente donc le début d'une fanfic' (l'autre, je la poursuivrai quand même quand je pourrai, car je suis attachée aux pauvres malheureux petits chapitres qui se sentent seuls… Je leur donnerai un peu plus de compagnie quand je le pourrai). Une NOUVELLE fanfic', toujours sur Harry Potter, mais qui n'a techniquement rien de plus sombre que les romans de sa seigneurie Rowling. Rien de plus guimauve non plus, je ne fais pas dans le bisounours et le petit poney.

… J'arrête de vous emm… ennuyer, et je vous laisse lire ! (RTL Raconte Ta Life) N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire, même une insulte par rapport à l'autre fanfic… Je serai ravie de vous répondre avec toute la verbe qui est mienne

* * *

Introduction: Un cookie pour la route ?

Cookie de merde… Putain de cookie de merde… Il me nargue… Tout ça à cause d'un foutu cookie de merde !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai contre les cookies ? Oh, rien. Absolument rien. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie est aussi merdique que ce fameux cookie. Pourquoi ? J'ai 28 ans, et à cause de lui, je suis Harry Potter. Oui, Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter à 11 ans ! … Je crois que cela mérite quelques explications.

Il y a deux ans de ça, je me promenais tranquillement, dans mon petit corps à moi de 26 ans. J'avais un travail, des amis, une famille. Bon, personne dans ma vie par contre. J'étais du genre geek, j'aimais les jeux vidéo, les livres fantastiques, les jeux de rôle, et plein d'autres trucs. Seulement, à cause de mon cookie, j'ai eu droit à la pire chose qui puisse arrivée à n'importe qui, du moins je crois : mourir.

Vous avez parfaitement bien vu ! Mourir ! Parce que j'ai acheté un cookie, LE cookie démoniaque ! Et qu'à cause de cet enfoiré, j'ai failli m'étouffer ! Mais je n'ai pas trouvé la mort comme ça ! Non ! A force de tousser pour cracher les miettes et pépites qui m'empêchaient de respirer, j'ai légèrement quitté le passage piéton… Et j'ai un peu lâché l'emballage de mon cookie… Et j'ai glissé dessus… Et je suis tombé sur la route… Au moment où un bus passait… C'est con, hein ? J'ai trouvé la mort à cause d'un cookie. Et je ne sais pas comment, je suis toujours là ! Mais pas comme avant. Je suis Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui est le héros de mon livre préféré. Je me suis réveillée dans la peau d'un gosse de 9 ans.

Comment je le sais que je suis Harry Potter ? J'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, je porte des culs de bouteilles sans lesquels je ne vois pas à 30cm, quand j'ai des émotions fortes il se passe des trucs bizarres... Et, surtout, j'ai une putain de tignasse incoiffable ! L'horreur… Mes beaux et longs cheveux lisses, je ne vous reverrai jamais…

J'ai une hypothèse quant au comment du pourquoi je suis un gamin avec des supers pouvoirs magiques aujourd'hui. Harry Potter est mort. Et à mon avis, en même temps que moi. Il a dû se passer je ne sais pas trop quoi, une déchirure dans l'espace-temps, et on a dû intervertir nos corps… Génial ! J'ai un môme de 17 ans de moins que moi dans mon corps ! Bah, si je suis morte…

Ben oui, morte. Avec un –e. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Eh bien, en plus de toute cette misère, je suis une femme. Je m'appelle Alice. J'étais une illustratrice un peu connue parmi les geeks pour des BD qui avaient pour thème l'univers des geeks (forcément). Sinon, je peux ajouter à mon CV que ça fait 1 an et demi que je suis dans la peau d'Harry Potter. Et ce n'est pas facile. Sa famille est vraiment à chier ! De vrais cons…

Dès le premier jour passé dans cette maison de discriminateurs, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble… Je ne suis pas du genre à faire le ménage très souvent… Ben là, j'ai eu mon quota pour les années à venir ! Seulement ce n'est pas fini… Mais bon. Donc, dès le premier jour, je me suis fait engueuler, je me suis pris même trois gifles ! Parce que je leur répondais… Non mais, sérieusement, a-t-on idée de faire faire autant de trucs à un pauvre gosse !

Puis, après, il y a eu le primaire… Ah ouais, génial ! J'ai pu revoir les bases de tout ce que j'avais pu abandonner avec joie avec le collège, lycée et reste des études… Du coup, j'étais le haut de gamme de la classe !... Je crois que je vais parler de moi au masculin maintenant, histoire qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un transsexuel, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme-si j'avais le choix, de toutes manières…

Bon, tout ça pour dire que je maudis tous les cookies de tous les univers existants, parce que là j'en ai un qui me rappelle ma misérable condition, juste sous mes yeux… Parce que Dudley a compris que j'avais une phobie des cookies, et que plutôt d'agir comme il en a l'habitude, c'est-à-dire se goinfrer sans rien me laisser, il veut me l'enfoncer dans le gosier. De force, cela va sans dire. Et mon pauvre petit corps malingre ne fait pas le poids face à la baleine échouée qu'est mon « cousin ». Magnifique. Laissez-moi trois minutes, le temps de rejoindre l'arbre le plus proche.

Bon. Je disais quoi ? Ah oui, la famille est à chier. Mais les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. Ce sont les vacances d'été, et « j'aurai » 11 ans dans très peu de temps. Ce qui signifie… ? Oui ! Bientôt la lettre de Poudlard ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Bon, par contre… Je dois vous avouer que ça me blase aussi… Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis du genre à limite idolâtrer le professeur Rogue. Au point que je lui aurais bien couru après. Seulement, comme vous pouvez le constater, avec 20 ans de moins que lui au lieu de trois, et étant un garçon, de plus Harry Potter… C'est plutôt compromis. De toute façon, je ne m'illusionne pas : il est tellement à fond sur ma « mère », que je n'aurais eu aucune chance. Il faut redescendre sur terre de temps en temps… Que de tristesse… En plus je vais avoir droit à son acerbité légendaire… Youhou ! Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI ! Harry Potter… Je suis dans le corps du gars le plus malchanceux de la planète ! Pourquoi moi ?

… Et maintenant voilà la girafe qui m'appelle… Faut que j'aille faire la vaisselle maintenant qu'elle a préparé le repas…

* * *

Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas très long. C'est vraiment juste pour introduire. Les chapitres gagneront en longueur après. Merci de laisser un petit message pour m'encourager ! L'avenir de cette pauvre Alice, aujourd'hui Harry Potter, est entre vos mains !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: Ceci appartient à son altesse J.K Rowling ! Non, juste l'histoire de base en fait. Et le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais CE Harry Potter, si on oublie le nom, il est à moi ! MUAHAHAHAHahah..ah..ah… *tousse* Hum…

**Rating** : T (je ne sais pas quelle tournure prendra l'histoire, sinon c'est pour le langage)

ATTENTION, ENORME SPOIL ! (du début à la fin en fait)

**NA** :

Des reviews ! On m'a laissée des reviews ! Et sans insultes *^* Attendez, je vais gambader deux secondes dans le jardin d'Eden…*comptez deux secondes*… Me revoilà !

Plus sérieusement (est-ce possible ?) je suis vraiment heureuse que ce pauvre petit prologue ait trouvé des lecteur(trice)s pour… Ben… le lire quoi. C'est un peu ce que fait un lecteur en même temps… Bwahahah ! Je m'emmêle ! Mais ce n'est pas grave !

Vous souhaitez voir la suite ? Comment ça je vous fais poireauter comme des carottes en attente d'être plantées ? De quoi ? Je fais exprès de rallonger la note de l'auteur ? Même pas vrai ! Pure calomnie…

… Oui, bon je me rends… Allez-y, et lâchez donc vos petites reviews ! Et n'hésitez pas à les faire bien longue, même s'il s'agit d'une insulte ! Ca me fera de la lecture à moi aussi !

Chapelier, le retour ! MUAHAHAHAH !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tu veux du gâteau ?

J'ai reçu ma lettre ! Ca fait un moment maintenant, mais je l'ai reçu ! Cette petite enveloppe avec le cachet de Poudlard, cette petite enveloppe qui me rappelle que j'habite dans un placard, avec sa maaaagnifique encre verte. Et quand les Dursley l'ont appris, la tronche qu'ils ont faite ! Parce que oui, je l'ai planquée dans ma poche quand je l'ai vue. Je ne suis pas fou, ni naïf…

Ouais, bon, j'ai surtout vu les films Harry Potter, et lu les livres. Donc je savais comment ça allait se passer… Mais j'ai été malin ! Ahah ! Je l'ai ressorti tranquillement dans ma chambre-placard, et j'ai dévoré des yeux chaque mot soigneusement écrit avec une plume. Je me demande si McGo' a fait ça à la main ou avec une plume à papote… 'Faudra que je lui demande !

Mais le mieux, c'est quand je leur ai foutu la lettre sous le nez à ces enfoirés ! MUAHAHAH ! Une année et demie juste pour voir ce moment ! La couleur qui s'en va petit à petit, les balbutiements, le cousin qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Le cousin qui se fait jarreter de la cuisine ! Et qui pique une crise parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord ! Mais qui se fait quand même expulser, et limite par la peau du cul ! Aaaah… Quel moment magnifique… Superbe souvenir, vraiment.

Bon… Par contre, j'ai moins apprécié la suite… J'ai eu droit à la colère de l'oncle Vernon… Et ça fait peur, honnêtement. Mais c'était ridicule aussi… Il vire vraiment au violet le gars ! Après ça, il a essayé de me convaincre que c'était quelqu'un qui faisait une mauvaise blague… En expliquant quelque chose que je n'ai absolument pas compris, par la méthode A+B, seulement ça ne faisait pas vraiment C… Plutôt Z…

Résultat, j'ai quand même perdu ma lettre dans la cheminée… Et ma liste de fournitures… Mais je m'en foutais, je l'avais recopiée ! Oui, je suis machiavélique ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fini à Serpentard sur Pottermore ! … Merde, va falloir que je convaincs le choixpeau de me laisser aller à Gryffondor, histoire de pas trop changer… ben l'histoire, quoi. C'est la merde… Mouais… Bon, on verra, j'assure pour le moment ! On va essayer de faire en sorte qu'Harry Potter soit moins cucul. Ouais, non mais je vais rester moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire le gentil con qui sourit à tout le monde même dans la misère la plus totale ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Je vais affronter les épreuves des plus grands sorciers du Royaume-Uni, je vais me battre contre Voldy et son sous-fifre, après contre un cognard enragé, puis contre un Basilique, puis contre une centaine de Détraqueurs, PUIS on va m'obliger à participer à un tournoi où je vais risquer ma peau pour amuser la galerie… Je continue ? Non mais sérieusement… Et je devrai dire amen à tout le monde ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Et puis, va sérieusement falloir que je bosse dur… Histoire de savoir me défendre, vraiment… Et puis, ça changera des cours « moldus ». Je sens que ça va être bieeeen plus intéressant !

Sinon, actuellement, je m'amuse à reproduire un gâteau dans le sable. Avec onze bougies. Ouais, ça, ça n'a pas changé. Vernon nous a expédié au milieu de je-sais-pas-où… Enfin, si, au milieu de la mer ! Quoi que… Au milieu de la mer ou de l'océan ? Aucune idée… Pourquoi on est parti, malgré le fait que j'ai pu ouvrir et lire la lettre ? Ben, parce qu'en fait… J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre, avec la liste. Sinon, c'est dur de faire ses courses. Il doit y avoir un sortilège qui détecte la disparition des lettres, je n'explique pas comment elle fait sinon. McGo' est vraiment très forte… Enfin bref. On a reçu une avalanche de papier sur la tronche. Et là, je poireaute le temps qu'Hagrid débarque. Et après ça, il va me falloir être un super comédien ! Ou juste être moi et me foutre de la poire de ma très chère famille en leur en envoyant plein les dents !

Ah, la montre qui bip. Allez, on fait un vœu… Seigneur-Dieu, la Force, Gaïa, Martel, Din, Docteur, et tout un tas d'autres divinités ou forces ancestrales qui peut-être existent, ou pas… S'il vous plaît, faites que les cookies disparaissent de la planète…. S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiît !... Bon, je souffle !

Tout à coup, un énorme boum me fait sursauter et réveille le cousin. Les murs des ruines qui nous servent de maison tremblent. Bon sang, c'est un miracle si ça ne s'écroule pas ! Vernon et Pétunia descendent, complètement terrifiés, l'oncle serrant dans ses grosses mains un fusil. LE fusil. Sinon, c'est vrai que ça fait peur. En plus, il y a la tempête qui rajoute un côté bien film d'horreur à la scène. Oh ! Un orage qui déglingue les oreilles…

A force de recevoir des coups, la porte finit par tomber. Et là, le demi-géant entre. Il s'excuse et remets la porte en place… Punaise, et il n'est qu'un « demi-géant » ? Sérieusement ? Okay, je ne suis pas bien grand dans ce corps de 11 ans, mais même avec mon mètre soixante-huit (que j'avais si difficilement acquis, snif), je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aurait semblé plus petit le monsieur…

Il y a des trucs qui ne changent vraiment pas par contre… Il croit que Dudley est Harry Potter… Enfin, moi, quoi. Bon, ben… Plus qu'à se jeter sous les feux de la rampe !

**Moi** : Non, mais… C'est moi Harry !

**Hagrid** : Oh ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est toi Harry.

… Obligé de répéter ?

**Moi** : Donc je suppose que vous avez un rapport avec la quantité industrielle de lettres que j'ai reçu et qui ont poussé mon oncle à nous exiler loin de tout ?

**Hagrid** : Euh… Oui… Et ça n'a pas été facile de venir jusqu'ici ! Ahahah !

Tu m'étonnes… Plus paumé, on ne peut pas…

**Moi** : Et donc ? Ce n'est pas une blague ! N'est-ce pas tonton ?

Vernon ne peut s'empêcher de se rétracter comme une huître en contact avec du citron. Eh ouais, il n'aime pas les familiarités quand ça vient de moi. Là, s'il le pouvait il me gueulerait dessus pour l'avoir appelé « tonton ».

**Hagrid** : Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une blague ! Tu es un sorcier ! Et tu seras un sacré bon sorcier, quand tu te seras un peu entraîné !

**Moi **: J'attends de voir, mais je vous crois.

**Hagrid** : Bien ! Oh ! J'allais oublier… Tiens, je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi ! Mais je me suis un peu assis dessus… Donc pour la forme… Enfin, ça ne changera pas le goût ! Non ?»

Notre grand ami me tend une boîte. Une grosse boîte. Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans ? Moi, en tous cas, j'ai deviné. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'en l'ouvrant, je découvre un gros gâteau avec écrit « joyeux anniversaire » dessus. C'est-y pas meugnon !

**Moi **: Merci, c'est très gentil.

**Vernon** : Je vous arrête tout de suite ! »

Ah tiens, il y a le moustachu qui se réveille. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a toujours son fusil intact.

**Vernon** : Il n'ira nulle part ! Nous l'avons pris sous notre aile et nous nous sommes juré que jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans ce monde !

**Moi** : Euh…

**Hagrid** : Ce garçon est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance. Il va faire ses études dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde et il va avoir le plus grand directeur qu'on ait vu à Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore.

**Vernon** : Je refuse de payer pour qu'un vieux timbré lui apprenne des tours de magie !

**Hagrid** : N'insultez... jamais plus... Albus Dumbledore... devant moi.

Avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat, je décide quand même de me planter entre eux deux. Entre le parapluie de Marie Poppins et le… euh… canon du fusil. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas suicidaire, hein ? Ou alors, c'est le syndrome d'Harry Potter qui me pousse vers les situations dangereuses, d'une manière inexplicable…

**Moi** : Dites, je peux quand même avoir mon mot à dire, non ?

Je regarde l'oncle Vernon.

**Moi** : Tu sais TON-TON. Si je vais là-bas, tu ne me verras, moi, l'insupportable gosse, que deux mois dans l'année ! C'est bien ça, monsieur ?

**Hagrid** : Exact. Si tu décides de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Et tu peux m'appeler Hagrid.

**Moi** : Bien, chef ! Tu vois tonton, c'est tout à fait bénéfique pour toi ! Et vous n'entendrez plus parler de magie jusqu'à mon retour ! Dix mois sans moi, c'est pas le pied ça ?

Je vois Hagrid me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Eh ouais, j'ai un langage bien à moi. Par contre, l'oncle Vernon me regarde avec des petits yeux, deux fentes, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait… Honnêtement, j'avais un doute quant à l'existence d'une possible connexion entre ses neurones. Comme quoi, je m'étais trompé. Mais là, la communication entre cellules semble difficile…

**Vernon** : Il est vrai que nous aurons une bouche en moins à nourrir…

Ce n'est pas franchement pour ce qu'ils me donnent à manger…

**Vernon** : Plus à craindre les bizarreries…

Ah… Une pensée pour le zoo… Muahahah… Pour le coup, j'avais libéré la plus part des serpents ! C'était cool… A la base, j'appréciais pas trop ces bestioles, mais maintenant… Ces reptiles rampant sans pattes me sont sympathiques !

**Vernon **: Plus besoin de t'afficher en publique, ni de t'emmener avec nous…

Mouais… Comme-si je leur causais du tort… Non mais franchement…

**Moi **: Bon, Hagrid, le seul truc que je voudrai savoir, c'est où est-ce que je peux bien trouver tout ce qu'il me faut ? Parce que là, on peut considérer que c'est bon. Et j'y vais dans tous les cas, donc on ne va pas attendre plus.

**Hagrid **: ... Oh ! Excuse-moi, Harry… Eh bien, on peut tout trouver au chemin de Traverse ! Si tu veux bien, je vais t'y emmener.

**Moi** : Avec grand plaisir !

Et c'est parti pour ma première exploration du monde sorcier. Oh yeah ! Je sens que je vais m'éclater ! A condition que ça ne soit pas sur un balai, ça serait bien. Oh ! Dudley est en train de bouffer mon gâteau ! Et il va pas avoir une queue de cochon, comme je suis intervenu… Punaiiiise ! … Tant pis, de toute façon le gâteau avait l'air aussi sec qu'un cookie. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, mieux ? Moins bien que l'introduction ? Vous pouvez me faire descendre plus bas que terre et me traîner dans la boue… Ou m'ériger une statue si ça vous plaît ! Mais une review, c'est quand même super cool ! Quoi qu'elle puisse dire ! Alors, lâchez-vous !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer **: Ceci appartient à son altesse J.K Rowling ! Non, juste l'histoire de base en fait. Et le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais CE Harry Potter, si on oublie le nom, il est à moi ! MUAHAHAHAHahah..ah..ah… *tousse* Hum…

**Rating** : T (je ne sais pas quelle tournure prendra l'histoire, sinon c'est pour le langage)

ATTENTION, ENORME SPOIL ! (du début à la fin en fait)

**NA** :

Et la suite, directement après ! Ou presque, comme merdait hier... Sinon... J'avais de l'inspiration… Normalement, ce n'était qu'un seul chapitre, mais vu la putain de fracture que ça donnait là où j'ai coupé, je me suis dit que deux chapitres, ça serait mieux ! Profitez-en, ça ne sera probablement pas souvent ! J'ai tué mon vendredi après-midi pour vous ! Non mais, je ne le regrette pas, hein ! J'irai au Tokyo Crazy Kawaii Paris (quel nom à coucher dehors quand même… Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en souvenir…) Dimanche ! Si j'ai fini mes devoirs… Ouais… Sinon, ben j'écrirai encore un peu ! Donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, ça sera complètement aléatoire pour les publications ! Mais si vous m'encouragez… Il me sera impossible de ne pas avoir le cœur à continuer, même dans les périodes difficiles ! *petite larme*

Bon, j'arrête de blablater, et vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre, qui techniquement est un chapitre un bis ! (et maintenant, en lisant le titre, vous aurez une musique dans la tête ! MUAHAHAH)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les sucreries, c'est bon pour le moral !

Le chemin de Traverse… C'est… Comment dire… Un autre monde ! Déjà, quand je suis entré dans le Chaudron Baveur, l'ambiance était déjà celle d'un autre monde. Un peu lugubre pour certains, mais franchement, moi j'adore ! Des trucs comme-ça, il en faudrait partout ! Sérieusement ! Un esprit vieillot, c'est cool, toujours ! Bon, faudrait juste virer la crasse quand même… Mes semelles n'arrêtaient pas de coller quand je marchais… Un vrai parcours du combattant !

Ce qui m'a fait rire, c'est qu'au début, personne ne faisait vraiment gaffe à moi, apparemment Hagrid est un habitué du coin… Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois voir cette information. Enfin bref. Personne ne faisait gaffe à moi, sauf quand Hagird m'a montré de la tête. Mais le grand coup d'éclat, c'est quand je me la suis joué beau gosse américain, en remettant ma mèche inexistante sur le côté ! La cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'est radical comme passepartout. A partir de ce moment-là, il y a eu un « Mais… C'est Harry Potter ! », et c'était fini. Comme les poissons attirés par la mie de pain, ils se sont tous jetés vers moi. Ils m'ont tous serré la main, des courbettes, des compliments et autres se sont suivis pendant quelques minutes. Franchement, j'ai toujours voulu me retrouvé dans ce genre de situation… En tant qu'illustratrice... Euh… Illustrateur… *snif*. Après ça, j'ai pu rencontrer… Devinez qui ! … On voit les fans, hein ? Bande de fadas ! Oui, le professeur Quirrell ! Forcément, il bégayait.

**Quirrell** : C'est-est… C'est un hon-honneur, de-de de vous rencontr-trez, Monsieur Potter.

… J'ai beau savoir ce qu'il y a sous le turban, je trouve ça mignon quelqu'un qui bégaye !

**Moi** : De même, monsieur !

Bon… J'ai joué au salop à ce moment-là, j'ai sorti mon super-méga-sourire qui fait fondre n'importe qui… Je me suis entraîné pour en arriver là ! Ca a même déjà marché sur les Dursley ! Mais je dis salop, parce que je lui ai tendu la main d'un coup, très franchement…. Donc vous comprenez pourquoi je m'auto-insulte là ? Forcément, il ne l'a pas pris, il s'est incliné un coup, et il a pris la fuite… Dommage… Eheh !

Là, je suis dans le chemin de traverse, je poireaute le temps que la dame finisse d'ajuster les frusques. Donc j'ai le temps pour raconter mes impressions, même si ça n'intéresse personne !

Le chemin de Traverse, c'est le Moyen Âge. Sérieusement ! Des vieux bâtiments, des vieux vêtements… Je trouve ça trop classe ! Bon, je me promènerai pas habillé comme-ça pour autant, surtout leurs robes… Trop voyant… Même si j'avais l'habitude de mettre du rouge avec du vert pomme, ou du noir avec du rose fuchsia… Enfin bref. Chacun ses goûts ! Mais dès qu'on avait passé l'entrée de la rue avec Hagrid, j'ai cru retomber en enfance ! Mais pas physiquement cette fois, mentalement ! C'est coloré, il y a des trucs qui volent partout, il y a pleiiin de chats, des hiboux, des chouettes… Et des trucs bizarres… C'est magique !

D'ailleurs, comme je n'ai pas pu toucher à mon gâteau d'anniversaire, Hagrid m'a offert un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Ouais, ben comme disais Forest Gump en citant sa maman : "Maman disait toujours que la vie c'est comme un boite de chocolat : On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber !". Ben je trouve que ces dragées sont encore mieux pour illustrer cette phrase que les chocolats… Vraiment…

C'était très drôle aussi, quand nous sommes allés à Gringotts. Surtout quand Hagrid a parlé de la sécurité. Et qu'il a parlé de celle de Poudlard. Nooon, ce n'est pas le lieu où il va arriver toutes les merdes du monde tous les ans à partir de ma rentrée ! Absoooolument pas. Hum. Enfin bref. Sinon, je n'aime pas les gobelins. On dirait qu'il te regarde tout le temps avec l'envie de te tuer. Probablement pour te piquer ton pognon. Sérieusement ! On dirait des psychopathes ! Et leur apparence n'aide pas ! Je sais que les critères de beauté varient selon les gens et surtout selon les espèces, mais là… Brrrrr. Par contre, je devais avoir des étoiles dans les yeux une fois dans le coffre des parents Potter, parce qu'Hagrid se moquait de moi. En même temps, même quand je bossais, mon coffre n'avait jamais été aussi plein. Ca fait plus d'un an et demi que je ne fous rien qui ne soit rémunéré, et j'ai un putain de pactole !... Oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est horrible parce que c'est un héritage… Mais je me demande quel était le genre de la famille Potter pour avoir autant de tune. Je sais qu'en 10 ans il a dû y avoir des sacrés bénéfices, mais quand même… Oui, bon, j'arrête-là. Sinon, je trouve ça encore plus ridicule, maintenant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, de mettre un aussi petit paquet dans un aussi gros coffre. Ca ne renforce pas forcément la sécurité… D'ailleurs, je trouve ça con. Dumbledore qui bouge la pierre QUAND Hagrid vient me chercher. En plus, Nicolas Flamel, il fait comment sans la pierre ? Il doit aller à Poudlard à chaque fois pour refaire de l'élixir ? Et pourquoi est-ce forcément Dumbledore le gardien de la pierre philosophale, alors que Nicolas Flamel est Français ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce stratagème de merde ? Bon, après c'est peut-être juste que je suis complètement largué face à une logique qui me dépasse, de loin. De très loin…

Bon, j'arrête mon débat philosophique là. La dame vient de m'apporter mes vêtements. Et Hagrid est de retour… Avec une magnifique chouette blanche ! Je crois que je vais l'appeler Edwige… Juste une intuition, comme-ça… Punaise, et Malefoy qui me fait chier là… Quel gamin pompeux ! Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit qu'il était là ? Ben si, il est là, et j'entends son discours qui ne vole pas très haut… C'est pour ça que je fais en sorte de penser à ce qui s'est passé avant… Ca passe le temps. Et c'est instructif.

… Mais ta gueule le blond ! J'en ai rien à battre que ton père soit pété de tunes ! J'en ai fichtrement rien à cirer de ce que tu penses du monde dont tu ne connais rien espèce de sale gosse de riche capricieux ! P'tit merdeux, va…

Ah ! C'est parti pour aller chercher la baguette ! Ca va être cool, je le sens, plus de Drago Malefoy ! … J'aime bien regarder les bâtiments, ils sont vraiment comme au Moyen Âge. Pas droits, avec des poutres de partout, tout est vraiment en couleur. Et les enseignes ! J'aime beaucoup Flory et Bott ! De toute façon, j'aime les livres. Alors je ne pouvais qu'aimer ce magasin. Des VRAIS livres ! Avec des couvertures en cuir et du papier épais ! Et l'odeur… C'est fantastique ! Sinon, il y a la devanture de Pirouette et Badin qui donne un aperçu de ce qu'on peut y trouver… Pas de doute, ça ne peut qu'être un magasin de farces et attrapes ! Et Les Glaces Florian Fortarôme est une boutique qui donne vraiment envie d'y aller… Des glaces ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé…

… Foutu cookie.

Bon, nous voilà face à la magnifique boutique miteuse d'Ollivander ! Bon… On va rentrer, hein, et on va oublier l'idée que le bâtiment semble vouloir m'écraser comme une crêpe une fois que je serai à l'intérieur… Je passe le pas de la porte, quand même avec cette crainte qui est sans doute absurde. Après tout, la magie fait des miracles. Ollivander apparaît d'un coup après que j'ais refermé la porte. Il me fixe d'un air étrange, puis se met à sourire. Son look débraillé, me fait sourire en retour. C'est qu'il a l'air sympathique, le bonhomme ! Mais j'ai décidé de prendre les devants, j'en ai marre d'entendre les dialogues du livre…

**Moi **: Bonjour Monsieur !

**Ollivander **: Monsieur Potter… Si je m'y étais attendu !

… Non mais, il était au courant que j'étais en vie ? Enfin, presque…

**Ollivander **: Il me semblait que c'était hier que vos parents étaient venus chercher leur première baguette.

Et meeeeerdeuh… Et il cherche une baguette en même temps qu'il me dit ça… Ca fait trop déjà vu… Je vais connaître ma vie par cœur avant même de l'avoir vécu ! Surtout que ce n'est pas censé être la mienne, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… Ah tiens, il sort la baguette et me la tend. Combien de gallions que ça ne sera pas la bonne ?

**Moi **: Euh… Merci.

Je la regarde sous toutes les coutures, puis fait un mouvement dans le vie… AAAAAH !

… Ca, c'était le cri d'un pauvre gamin se retrouvant engloutit par masse de boîtes vides. Elle est où la sortie ?

**Ollivander **: Manifestement, non. Attendez s'il vous plaît.

Je veux bien attendre… Il faudrait juste songer à m'aider à sortir de là… Oui, non, en fait j'y arrive bien tout seul, merci quand même. Après avoir parvenu à m'extirper de l'amas de méchantes boîtes qui ne m'aiment pas (non je ne suis pas paranoïaque), je vois monsieur Ollivander, grand maître des baguettes de bois, s'approcher avec une nouvelle boîte *ksssss*. Il en sort… Une baguette ! What else ? Allez, mon coffre-fort qu'elle ne sera pas bonne non plus ! … En fait non, j'arrête de parier, je ne sais pas à quoi se rattache une baguette pour choisir son sorcier. Donc peut-être que j'en aurai une différente.

**Ollivander **: Tenez.

**Moi **: Merci… C'est sans-danger j'espère…

Bon, ben j'ai fait rire le vieil homme. J'ai fait ma BA de la journée. Je recommence à faire un geste tout con dans le vide, mais je me tourne vers autre chose qu'une étagère. Surtout pas la plus proche. Et là… Eh bien… Rien. J'aurais été moldu, ça serait revenu au même.

**Ollivander **: Non, non et non. Définitivement non.

Et sur ces mots très optimistes, il repart dans les étagères. Je le vois s'arrêter un instant, et remuer très discrètement les lèvres. Pas besoin de vous faire un schéma, je suppose ? Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il dit, retournez mettre votre nez dans le premier livre. Ou le film.

Il revient vers moi, la main légèrement tremblante en sortant la baguette de sa boîte. Il me la tend, et me regarde intensément.

**Moi **: Elle est spéciale cette baguette ?

Sur ces mots, je la prends. Et là, c'est la révélation. Une sensation complètement bizarre me traverse tout le corps. C'est clair, net et précis. Ma baguette, c'est CETTE baguette. Elle m'a choisi. Maintenant, j'attends la suite…

**Ollivander **: Spéciale, pas plus qu'une autre. Chaque baguette est unique. Mais… Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, or, il se trouve que le Phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette a fourni une autre plume, une seule autre plume... Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, quand on sait que sa sœur... vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Bordel, je vais me pendre… En fait, les choses doivent vraiment être écrite à l'avance, ce n'est pas possible autrement… Ou alors, J.K Rowling, c'est Dieu…

**Moi **: Je vois… Et donc, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien quelconque entre elles en plus, avec ces plumes… Mais dites-moi, si la baguette choisie son sorcier, elle se base sur quoi ? L'âme, la personnalité ou le corps ?

**Ollivander **: Oh, vous savez, Monsieur Potter, les baguettes restent un très grand mystère. Elles prêtent allégeance à un sorcier, mais elles peuvent changer. Celles au crin de licorne sont extrêmement fidèles. Le parfait contraire de celles qui ont un cœur en ventricule de dragon. Quant à celles qui sont faites avec une plume de phénix… Elles ressemblent énormément à la créature sur laquelle la plume a été prélevée. Néanmoins, les baguettes sont toutes très différents. Et une journée ne suffirait pas pour vous expliquer ce que l'on sait d'elles et de leurs préférences selon le bois, le cœur et la souplesse.

Je le regarde, perplexe. Au final, il ne me dit rien que je ne sache déjà grâce à Pottermore… Je me demande si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à Poudlard au final… En fait si, je veux voir les professeurs ! Je veux voir la tête de Severus Rogue ! Est-il comme dans le film ? Exactement comme l'image qu'en donne le livre ? Ou bien différent ? Je veux savoir !

**Moi **: Eh bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Ollivander. Ce fût un réel plaisir. Combien je vous dois ?

**Ollivander **: Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Potter. Et cela fera sept gallions, s'il vous plaît.

Je sors de la boutique fatigué. Hagrid m'attendait là. Je pense qu'il a vu sa carrure et celle de la bâtisse, et qu'il savait qu'il l'emporterait sur elle, sans même le vouloir… Enfin bref. Chemin de Traverse, Done. Maintenant, je vais aller le questionner sur notre ami le psychopathe, j'ai nommé Voldy, puis je rentrerai avec toutes mes affaires au 4 Privet Drive… Retrouver mon placard… Seul… Avec plein de livres à lire… Bon, ben, c'est parti ! Hein ! … J'ai encore des dragées de Bertie Crochue… Qui en veut ?

* * *

Voilà mon petit bébé qui aura grandi de deux chapitres en l'espace d'un après-midi ! Quel bonheur ! C'est tellement d'émotions… On ne voit vraiment pas le temps qui passe !

… Ahah ! Je déconne, je déconne… Des reviews sinon ? Et si vous avez des conneries sur lesquelles me lancer, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
